


长城

by jiangshanghan



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 这里是给电影长城官方小说版做的翻译。小说原文为英语，作者为Mark Morris。想看原文的可到淘宝“中图上海图书音像店”购买，这里不会放出原文。之所以来做这个，仅仅出于对电影的喜爱。我还有自己写的连载小说要更，尽量保持一周左右更新一次翻译。本人不是专业翻译，错误在所难免。如果读者认为有哪里译得不够好，可留言说明如何正确地翻译。留言请遵守当地法律法规，不欢迎无脑黑吹掐，请自重。如需转载，请先留言询问。转载必须保留作者及译者信息，并注明源地址，不得用于获取经济利益。





	1. Chapter 1

　　遥望群山，如梦似幻。层次丰富的砂岩与五颜六色的矿物质被压缩在一起，已有数百万年之久，由此造就了岩石那惊人的美丽。在沙漠中的阳光下，它们闪耀着鲜艳的、如彩虹般的纹理。这是画家调色板上的色彩，一场梦幻的视觉盛宴。

　　此地景色美丽，环境却十分严酷。在这里，每天都有人死去。准备不足者与鲁莽之人死于饥渴，其他人则被野兽或土匪所杀。秃鹰在空中盘旋，它们知道腐肉从不会离它们弯曲的钩喙太远。在稀疏的草木之下，沙漠的尘土中富含着死者的骨灰。

　　眼下，死气沉沉，沙漠平静、祥和。一只蜥蜴沐浴在逐渐升温的阳光中，一动不动。忽然，它察觉到脚下传来震颤，赶紧飞快地隐蔽了身形。随即，地平线上出现了一个黑点，搅动起一线翻腾的尘烟。

　　任何站在刚才蜥蜴待着的地方的人都能听见，刚开始微弱的呼叫和逼近的马蹄声。他们会看到那个黑点从灼热的雾气中浮现出来，分散成一支八匹马的队伍，其中有五匹马背上驮着人。这些男人俯首前倾，催促着他们的坐骑。他们正朝画山而去，希望能在夜色掩映下的深壑陡谷中寻得安全的栖身之所。

　　其中一人名为威廉·加林。他眯缝着双眼，以抵御刺目的沙尘。他身材纤瘦，伤痕累累，须发纠结、蓬乱，与其余同伴并无二致。他的衣着肮脏褴褛，是用陈旧的兽皮与破烂的轻甲拼凑而成。三十七年前，他出生于英格兰，如今离家甚远。但是，威廉是个流浪者，四海为家。在过去的三十年间，他在奋斗中穿越了多个大陆。他的过去浸泡在无数次战斗的血泊之中。他丰富的战斗经验不仅使他变得更坚毅，也使他的感官越发敏锐，让他成为一位战术大师。

　　在这趟鲁莽的探索途中，二十个伙伴只剩下五人，其余的都被正在他们身后紧追不放的三十个匪徒斩落马下。跑在前头的是内贾德，撒拉逊的雇佣兵，他那满是尘土的长袍在身后烈烈飞舞。如果各自逃命，那么内贾德是最有可能逃脱后方追兵乱刀的那一个。他是一位大师级的骑手，当他坐在马鞍上时，他和他的坐骑看起来像是融为一体，一种人类与兽类的完美结合。

　　最不可能逃脱的是李泽提，或是法国人布沙尔。李泽提是意大利人，一位适应性强的战士，在战斗中英勇无畏，但伤得很重。他腿上中了一箭，正脸色惨白，大汗淋漓，弯腰驼背地伏在马背上，咬紧牙关强忍疼痛。威廉向那伤处瞥了一眼，看到鲜血仍沿着意大利人的皮靴涌流而下，在他身后的沙地上留下一道痕迹。

　　尽管如此，至少李泽提还拥有战士的冷峻坚毅。相形之下，布沙尔——掌握着他们这群乌合之众的领导、且唯一一个不是军人的人，虽也逃得性命，但他只不过是个用油嘴滑舌唬人的商人，用神奇的□□会给他们带来声名和无尽财富的故事引他们来到此地。他曾以自信、甚至于傲慢的态度喋喋不休，许下空洞的诺言，现在却变得惊慌失措。他不再是一个领导者，却成了一个胡言乱语的废人。他不由自主地屡屡回眸向后看。

　　威廉将目光转向佩罗·托瓦尔，他们队中的第五位成员，也是这其中唯一一个被他视为朋友的人。佩罗是个热情的西班牙人，在许多方面十足是一头野兽。然而，尽管他的性情狂放不羁，在战斗中表现得冷酷而高效，但却仍然具有一种韧性。这种智慧和幽默吸引了威廉，也使他无法完全信任这个人。但，至少，当他们面对共同的敌人时，他是个可靠的战友。

　　佩罗的表现很容易读懂，不只是因为威廉也正思考着同样的事情。布沙尔是个累赘，他不停地往后看，拖慢了他们行进的速度。威廉一抖缰绳，令坐骑驰到布沙尔身侧。

　　“别再往后看了！”他对法国人喊道，“如果你能看到他们，我们就死定了！”

　　布沙尔只回以一个惊恐无比的眼神。

　　威廉伏在马背上，鞭打着布沙尔的马，好让它跑得更快。

　　“驾！”他对法国人叫道，“骑马，或者死亡！”

　　布沙尔的马冲到他前头了。威廉自食其言，向后望去。他看不到后方追来的匪徒。这说明他们有机会逃出生天。

　　“内贾德！”他大喊。

　　在他前方，土耳其人回过头来。

　　威廉指着越来越近的彩色山脊。三匹没人骑的马驮着装得满满当当的褡裢，缀在他们身边。

　　“听我指令，扔掉那些马！”

　　他的话语刺入了布沙尔被恐惧所冻结的大脑中枢。现在，这个法国人有其他理由发急了。

　　“扔行李？”他倒吸了一口气，“不！不能扔！”

　　然而，威廉并不在乎法国人的贵重行李，因为他们的性命已危在旦夕。

　　“就是现在！”他叫道。

　　布沙尔发出痛苦的哀嚎，高声反对这种做法。但内贾德片刻也不犹豫，他抽出弯刀，砍断了连接没人骑的三匹马的绳子，进而催这些牲口们跑得更快些。

　　“快跑！快跑！”他狂呼乱叫，“为了活命，快跑啊，姑娘们！”

　　被放走的三匹马横冲直撞，跑向最近的山峰。布沙尔痛苦地眼睁睁看着它们脱离。

　　当他们进入山谷时，内贾德拉扯缰绳，领着伙伴们走了与被放走的三匹马相反的方向。当匪徒们上山之时，五名幸存者将在锯齿状的山峰之间躲过追兵的视线。而追兵会跟着三匹乱跑的马扬起的灰尘，向错误的方向奔去。

　　

* * *

 

　　微弱的火光在黑暗中闪烁。亮光的存在是一种风险，但是可以预计的。此处景观耀眼而荒僻，晚上的温度降到如岩石般寒冷。如果想活下去，他们至少需要一点儿温度，以免被冻死。

　　人困马乏，李泽提是其中情况最危急的。他披着粗布毯子，蜷缩在火堆旁，以便取暖。威廉、佩罗和内贾德已经把箭从他腿中取出，并尽己所能清理了他的伤口。但意大利人脸上花白的胡子被滑腻的汗水浸透，他的身躯在高热中颤抖。威廉知道他不可能以这种状态骑马，但他们也不能在这儿逗留到天亮。所以，除非李泽提能在一夜之间退烧，并迅速恢复正常，否则他们将不得不在此丢下他。

　　这是一个艰难的抉择，但这就是现实。穷途末路，生存高于一切。没时间犹豫或怜悯、感伤，他们都知道，李泽提自己也明白。

　　李泽提躺在他们中间，意识朦胧沉浮。其余四名幸存者围坐在火堆旁。他们累得说不出话，饥渴交迫。在遭遇强盗袭击时，他们从商队逃出来，只带着几袋水和一袋羊肉干。那块肉现已消失，正如他们所分享的、刚捉到的两只小蜥蜴一样。

　　威廉抬头望天，有什么东西在沙漠里发出叫声——一只夜间活动的鸟儿，或者某些还看不到身形的捕食性动物？他在旅途中遇到过许多珍禽异兽，若是幸运的话，他能在今夜和接下来的日子里存活下去，就会遇到更多。

　　他盯着火光范围之外的黑暗，但看不到任何东西。仿佛整个世界都已被黑暗的虚空所吞噬。

　　突然，也许是由于听见了不知名的动物的嚎叫，李泽提睁开双眼，咧着干裂的嘴唇。

　　“讲故事。”他盯着布沙尔，声音嘶哑。

　　布沙尔默默地看着他。自从摆脱了匪徒，

　　他一直逃避现实——独自坐着，不帮其他人打猎、拾柴或照顾李泽提。威廉不知道这法国人的心灵创伤究竟是因为被土匪打了，还是在为丢行李而生闷气，也许两者兼而有之。

　　“告诉我。”李泽提绝望地说——仿佛布沙尔的故事是唯一能使他痊愈的灵丹妙药。

　　布沙尔长叹一声，看到佩罗朝他迅速地点了点头。

　　他以平和而疲倦的声音开始了讲述。“在丝绸之路以北……过了西安……北，东北方向……三百里格（注：长度单位，约等于3英里），北方，那儿有一座玉山。纯的玉。和一个……一座城堡……”

　　他的声音消失了。他盯着火光，举起一捧沙子，让它们从指缝间流走。

　　“那种粉末，”李泽提说，“告诉我们有关那粉末的事情。”

见布沙尔还不回应，他的声音因为愤怒而变得刺耳，他内心的勇者之魂在一瞬间从因疾病而变得虚弱的躯体中爆发。“告诉我们！”

　　布沙尔环视着火堆周围，其他人都紧盯着他。他清了清喉咙，然后说，“□□，比箭矢更强，比攻城墙更强。它是一种一次就能打死十二个人的武器……”

　　在他开始发言之时，威廉发现有某种变化在布沙尔身上悄然产生。他看得出，这法国人被自己的豪言壮语激励得重新振作起来。他听着布沙尔那带有浓重口音的声音慢慢变强，那是其自身的热情产生了动力。出于贪欲而产生的热情。

　　“它是一种炼金术师的药剂，能在空气中点燃火焰，迅速烧光所到之处的一切事物。爆炸的声响足以使人耳聋。”

　　他双眼发亮，激情高涨。

　　“我只需要二十四个坚强的、有战斗经验的战士，在这狗屎般的生涯中，踏上这值得一赌的旅途。最终，我们将一同找到那城堡和火药，把世界收入囊中！”

　　他直视着火光。

　　“为何你们要为那些压根儿不在乎你们死活的达官贵人们卖命？为何要把性命赌在你们压根儿不相信的神明身上，只为了证明战争能使别人变得富有？让我们掌握自己的命运！让我们一起找到那藏着火药和财富的城堡，然后——”

　他的长篇大论毫无征兆的戛然而止。内贾德闪电般地挥动手臂，弯刀的锋芒在火光中乍现。

　　这动作是如此迅疾，如此精确。在那一瞬间，威廉甚至于怀疑这是自己的幻觉。布沙尔还跪在火堆的另一边，盯着他们。尽管，现在，他双目突出，因震惊而大张着嘴。

　　接着，一条黑线在他的喉咙上出现。从这条黑线中喷涌而出的液体飞溅到火中，激起火星，嘶嘶作响。法国人被切开的喉咙里发出“咯咯”的声音，他的双手向脖子上抚去。

　　生命从他惊恐的眼神中迅速消逝。他的身体沉重地砰然落地，右脚抽搐了一会儿，终于变得僵硬。

　　威廉和佩罗看着内贾德，后者盯着布沙尔的尸体。土耳其人从容地把弯刀上的血拭净，收刀入鞘，然后看着他的同伴们，耸了耸肩。

　　“我已经受够了他的故事。他都讲了六个月了，而我们直到现在也没看到过他那所谓的‘珍贵的粉末’。”

　　佩罗和威廉对视了一眼，都没搭腔。

　　接着，佩罗说，“我要他的靴子。”

　　“我要他的马鞍。”李泽提在火堆边的地铺上发话。

　　威廉看着内贾德坚毅的脸庞，看他的手一次又一次伸向刀柄。他赶紧站起来，镇定地高举双手。

　　“公平的掠夺，”他急促地说，“抉择与挑战。”

　　这是一个紧张的寂静时刻，大家都盯着他。随即，佩罗和内贾德都点了点头，李泽提喃喃地表示同意。

* * *

　布沙尔的财产——那些没在匪徒袭击或马被放走时丢掉的东西——都散落在火堆边。在多次协商沟通选走大部分物品（银匣子、金币和宝石，武器和粮袋，画着神域和中世纪机械的图纸）被分割成四份。现在剩下的都是些私人物品，一个蜡封随机收集材料，铜餐具，一个针线包，一把象牙梳子，一个锡瓶。

　　佩罗坐在火堆旁的一块岩石上，布沙尔的一袋东西放在他两腿之间。“现在，我们来到了最后一项。”他伸出的手中攥着一块黑乎乎的石头。“磁石。谁要？”

　　“我不要，”内贾德说。“太重了。”

　　“李泽提？”意大利人弱弱地摇头。

　　“我要。”威廉说着，朝佩罗咧嘴一笑。“除非你打算和我争这货？”

　　佩罗撇嘴，将磁石扔向威廉的方向。威廉没伸手接，而是抬起他的铁皮手甲。磁石飞到他面前，然后“噹”地一声吸到金属上。磁力太强，威廉不得不咬紧牙关用力拉，手臂上的肌肉贲起，才把它从他肮脏破烂的锁子甲上拔下来。

　　“我还想要地图。”他说。

　　佩罗眯起眼睛。

　　“得了吧，佩罗，”威廉幽默地说，“你知道你不识字。它给了你也是浪费。把它给我。”

　　佩罗叹了口气，然后不情愿地把手伸进左靴筒里——那是他从布沙尔的尸体上取下的其中一只靴子——拿出他藏的地图。分配任务到此结束，他把地图递给威廉。威廉接过地图，塞进锁子甲里。

　　“今晚月色不错，”威廉望着空中的大白□□说道，“等马恢复体力，我们就出发。”

　　“去哪儿？”内贾德问。

　　“往北走。如果他们继续跟着我们，我们就在山里杀了他们。”

* * *

 

　　佩罗瞥见李泽提又开始打瞌睡。他轻手轻脚地走近威廉，“李泽提早上好不起来，要是勉强他，我们就成拖尸体了。”

　　威廉的脸色严肃，“好吧，但这取决于他，不是吗？”

　　佩罗皱眉，于是威廉又补充了一句，“他有权选择自己的埋骨地。”

　　佩罗还是显得不服气。威廉叹了一口气，说道：“你看，我已经两度死里逃生，运气还不赖吧。”

　　“为了谁？”佩罗咕哝着。

　　“为了那些离我而去的人。”

　　威廉微笑着，想搭上伙伴的肩膀。但佩罗只是转身走开，并朝地上吐了一口唾沫。“Bien（西班牙语：好）”他说，“这是你说的。”

　　在威廉回话之前，一声刺耳的尖叫忽然撕裂了黑暗。那是一下可怕的声响，不像他所听过的任何声音。尽管他经历过多次战争，曾见过人类邪恶残忍的一面，也没有这次来得震撼人心。他在摇曳不止的火光前转身，面朝黑暗。

　　“什么——”

　　然后，恶魔挣脱了枷锁。

　　有什么东西从黑暗中冲出，进入他们的营地。它身形巨大，极具野性，但移动得很快，像一团模糊的影子。

　　威廉这才意识到，李泽提和内贾德都已从他们先前所在的、火堆边的位置上离开，消失在黑暗中了。内贾德那声短促的尖叫饱含着痛苦与恐惧，李泽提已无声息。像是表达同情一般，马匹也开始尖声嘶鸣。它们试图挣脱缰绳，引发了一阵短暂的骚乱。威廉赶紧退开一段距离，免得被乱蹄踏中。

　　一道绿光闪过，佩罗跳了起来，本能地冲向黑暗，想去追赶捉走同伴们的那东西。他从空中蹿过，掉在火里，把柴扑散，把火踩灭，使营地陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗之中。

　　威廉本能地转身，手中紧握长剑，攻击者把注意力转向了他。他感到，而不是看到——一大片，像雷鸣般的压迫在他面前。然后，它似乎停下了，这更糟，现在他不知道它在哪儿。他一边向前走，一边挥舞长剑，感觉触到了什么东西，剑刃划开了骨组织。

　　动物保持着奇怪的沉默。凭借着优势，威廉连连挥剑劈砍。他的剑刃上反射着粼粼月光，在黑暗中波动荡漾。野兽摔倒了，威廉朝声音传来的方向挥剑，再次感到剑切开了活物的组织。

　　然后，这东西——无论它是什么，向后坠落下去。威廉得到的印象是，它轰然远去，那是巨大的肉体和重量。至少像一条象腿那么大，如果不会更大的话。

　　果真如此吗？一头离群索居的大象？一头能像闪电般快速移动，而且会流绿血的野象？出于恐怖和战斗的兴奋感，威廉仍然挥着长剑，上前几步。

　　那儿有一堆石头，然后，突然，那生物从他面前退开，发出一声可怕的、非人间的尖叫。

　　但是，尖叫声渐消，仿佛坠入了地狱。威廉意识到一定是有什么突发事件，他马上停下脚步，感到自己的心脏正怦怦乱跳。果然，借着月光，他看到面前几英尺处就是个断崖。他定睛一看——以为他瞥见了——那个巨大而可怕的身影在下坠。

　　他后退了一步，听见了一下撞击岩石的声响，接着是一个遥远的飞溅声。然后……

　　一片死寂。

　　威廉仍然紧握着剑，膝盖下沉。尽管他是身经百战的老兵，也从未面对过如此速度与残暴的敌人。他反应过来，自己正在发抖。

　　然后，威廉身后的黑暗中传来一个声音。这是佩罗的声音，威廉从未听他发出过如此彷徨无依的声音。他一声又一声地叫着威廉的名字。

　　威廉回过神来。他摇摇晃晃地稳住身形。

　　“哎。”他答应了一声。

　　佩罗从黑暗中出现。他的前额上有个正在流血的伤口，他黑色的眼睛睁得大大的。他站到威廉旁边，凝视着断崖的暗影，用西班牙语咕哝着，“那是什么鬼东西？”

　　威廉没回答。他无法回答。他的双手仍紧握长剑，呼吸急促。

　　这两个男人并肩站在黑夜里，听着山谷中刮过的狂风怒号。

 


	2. Chapter 2

　当太阳升起，勾画出山的轮廓，两人才能看清他们的攻击者掉进什么地方了——和他们自己险些在黑暗中错过的。

　　他们的攻击者——不论它是什么，已经消失了。它的尸体可能已被湍急的水流冲走，只留下三具一直没能脱缰的、残缺不全的马尸，以及内贾德和李泽提。

　　两人的尸体被撕裂，内脏和四肢散落在尘土飞扬的地面上。于是，威廉、佩罗进行了一项艰巨的任务：把残肢断臂拼起来。这样的做法对死去的勇士而言更显尊重。

　　这只是个象征性的摆设。威廉、佩罗无意埋葬他们的同伴，那既困难又费时。如果他们有机会逃出生天，就必须保存体力，迅速离开。这里三个人的尸体将成为秃鹫、昆虫和野兽的盛宴。他们的骨头会被阳光漂白，最终变成沙漠的沙。

　　这是我们所有人的命运，威廉冷静地盯着内贾德、李泽提残缺的尸体。他思考了一会儿，觉得昨天花时间包扎李泽提的腿伤实在是毫无意义的无用功。

　　尽管如此，也不全是坏消息。不一会儿，在晚上遇袭时逃走的两匹马又回来了。威廉发现它们在附近吃草。好在这两匹马安然无恙。威廉、佩罗一起轻声哄它们回营地。现在马等着它们的褡裢被从他们同伴包里拿出的有用的东西装满。

　　在他们能离开之前，还有一件事要做。这是威廉一早醒来就想做的。他擦拭着剑刃上浓稠的绿液，这情形真是够糟了。液体像血一样稠——或许更稠——而且散发着恶臭，甚至比威廉这些年在各种战场上见过的血泊更甚——浓稠的绿色液体大量飞溅，留在它坠崖之处。但是，现在这里剩下的不只是一滩绿色液体。那儿有他们的攻击者的一部分——一条断肢——一定是威廉在黑暗中用剑砍下来的。

　他一早就看见了它，但没想去碰。现在，他深吸了一口气，沿着恶臭的绿色软泥来到悬崖边。他停下脚步，低头凝视着这巨大的爪子，有他自己的手两倍大，掉在一滩在沙漠太阳下渐渐干涸的血泊之中。

　　爪子被绿色的鳞片所覆盖，几乎像是一层装甲。在那短粗的肢体（手指？）前端，生长着的钩爪，跟威廉包里的那块石头一样，黑乎乎的。这东西令人望而生畏，野蛮，某种意味上甚至是邪恶的。尽管了无生气，这东西看起来依然散发着恶意和攻击性，如同一只沙蝎。它仿佛随时会抬起指爪，猛地发起进攻。

　　威廉俯视这脚爪良久。他听到马匹们在他身后响鼻顿足，急于离开。他一生中经历了如此多的危险，以至于有时他感到自己几乎被盔甲包裹住了，认为自己再也不会害怕了。但这东西吓到他了。这是未知的，且不可知。即便如此，他也不会让它战胜他。他不会让任何东西击败他。

　　他咬紧牙关，眯起眼睛，捡起了断爪。

　　它比他预想的更重些，有一个钝感的、肉的重量。绿色的液体从它的末端流出，滴落在尘土飞扬的地面上，溅到他的靴子上。

　他转过身，看见佩罗正盯着他。他的朋友似乎一时陷入困境，然后朝着爪子轻蔑地点头示意。

　　“我不吃那个。我们有马肉，足以应付旅途所需。”

　　一般来说，威廉会微笑以对，但他现在没有那种兴致。他仍然小心翼翼地握着那爪子，走过佩罗身边，来到马匹跟前。

　　“你在干什么？”佩罗问。

　　威廉的马发出嘶鸣，惊慌地后退。它的眼中充满恐惧。他把断爪小心地收进鞍袋里。

　　佩罗眼珠一转，但没说什么。断爪在视线之外了。

威廉在他的裤子上擦了擦手，然后朝他们倒下的同伴们的尸体瞥了一眼。“你想对死者说什么吗？”他问。

　　佩罗用西班牙语咕哝了一句：“他们比我幸运。”

　　威廉点了点头，然后眯眼觑着无云的晴空。秃鹫在头顶盘旋。

　　“让我们整装启程。”

* * *

 

。


End file.
